Safe & Sound
by Glenna93
Summary: Chwila szczerej rozmowy między Katniss a Peetą w noc przed Poskromieniem Ćwierćwiecza


_I remember tears streaming down your face_

_When I said, "I'll never let you go"_

_When all those shadows almost killed your light_

_I remember you said, "Don't leave me here alone"_

_But all that's dead and gone and passed tonight_

Przewróciła się z boku na bok, jednak sen wciąż nie nadchodził.

Jedna godzina, druga, trzecia.

Gdy minęła czwarta godzina, odkąd położyła się do łóżka, nie wytrzymała i wstała. Narzuciła na siebie cienki sweter i wyszła z pokoju. Bezszelestnie przemykała się korytarzami, co chwilę oglądając się za siebie. Cicho wdrapała się po schodach i odetchnęła głęboko, gdy w końcu poczuła świeże powietrze.

Przez chwilę się zawahała, gdy dostrzegła sylwetkę Peety, siedzącego na krawędzi dachu. Choć sama nie chciała się do tego przyznać, pragnęła by tu był.

- Jeszcze trochę, a będzie to już nasza tradycja – powiedziała cicho Katniss, podchodząc do niego i siadając obok. Próbowała się uśmiechnąć, jednak nic jej z tego nie wyszło. – Spędzanie nocy przed Igrzyskami na dachu.

- Też nie możesz spać? – zapytał Peeta, kompletnie ignorując słowa wypowiedziane przez Katniss. Doskonale wiedział, że taka noc już nigdy się nie powtórzy.

- Jakby sen był w ogóle możliwy – prychnęła dziewczyna spoglądając w dół. Na ulicach świeciły się latarnie, a nawet jeszcze w niektórych domach błyskały ekrany telewizorów. Większość jednak spała spokojnie, wyczekując niecierpliwie na Ćwierćwiecze Poskromienia rozpoczynające się następnego dnia.

- Nawet gdybym zasnął, odpoczynek nie trwałby długo. Teraz gdy wiem dokładnie jak to wygląda… - Peeta urwał w połowie zdania, kręcąc głową. Nie musiał dokańczać swojej wypowiedzi, bo Katniss doskonale wiedziała, co chciał powiedzieć. Koszmary. Krew. I te oczy martwych trybutów. Oczy Rue.

Potrząsnęła głową. To nie był najlepszy moment na przywoływanie tych wspomnień. Zresztą, nigdy nie było na to odpowiedniej chwili.

- Teraz będzie jeszcze gorzej – powiedziała cicho, spuszczając wzrok i przyglądając się swoim idealnie wypiłowanym paznokciom. – Nie będzie już znajomego lasu, gdzie mogłabym coś upolować. Poza tym… niektórych naprawdę polubiłam. Rok temu byłeś tylko ty… i Rue. A teraz… - Katniss urwała, czując ucisk w gardle.

- Wiem o tym – odpowiedział cicho Peeta, wodząc wzrokiem po budynkach Kapitolu. – Rok temu siedziałem w tym samym miejscu i pragnąłem tylko dwóch rzeczy. Twojego bezpieczeństwa i godnej śmierci. – Peeta podniósł wzrok i spojrzał na Katniss. Dziewczyna poczuła, jak spojrzenie jego niebieskich oczu przeszywa ją na wylot. – To pierwsze wciąż jest możliwe, ale to drugie… Te Igrzyska już pokazały, jak wielki wpływ ma na nas Kapitol. Robią z nami, co chcą. Tak naprawdę to my nic nie wygraliśmy w zeszłym roku. – Peeta odwrócił wzrok, ale wzrok Katniss wciąż utkwiony był w chłopaku. Poczuła, jak jej dolna warga drży, więc odetchnęła głęboko, próbując zapanować nad kłębiącymi się w niej emocjami.

- Oboje się zmieniliśmy – wyszeptała.

- Ale czy na dobre? – zapytał Peeta, spoglądając znów na Katniss.

- Wątpię – odpowiedziała i roześmiała się cicho, jednak bez radości w głosie.

Oboje zamilkli, wpatrując się w ciemność przed nimi, pogrążeni w swoich myślach.

- Peeta… - zaczęła Katniss, ale urwała, sama dokładnie nie wiedząc, jak ubrać w słowa to, co chciała wyrazić. Po chwili zawahania, znów podjęła próbę. – Tym razem nie przeżyjemy tych Igrzysk oboje…

- Wiem – odpowiedział Peeta po chwili ciszy i westchnął cicho. – Teoretycznie nie powinniśmy oboje przeżyć poprzednich Igrzysk.

- Wiesz, że nie o to mi chodzi – prychnęła Katniss. Dobrze wiedziała, że Peeta po prostu unika tematu. – Teraz już nie mamy po co wracać do tego, co wydarzyło się rok temu.

- Naprawdę? – Peeta spojrzał na Katniss, a dziewczyna znów poczuła, jak jego niebieskie oczy przeszywają ją na wskroś. – Myślę, że nasza obecna sytuacja wynika właśnie z tego, co wydarzyło się rok temu. Jakoś nie sądzę, by już na samym początku ustalono, że w Trzecim Ćwierćwieczu Poskromienia będą brali udział dotychczasowi zwycięzcy.

Katniss poczuła ulgę, gdy dowiedziała się, że nie tylko ona to podejrzewała. A wszystko to z powodu głupich jagód.

- Ale teraz już za późno by się tym przejmować. Jutro staniemy na Arenie i będziemy walczyć – powiedział Peeta, wzruszając ramionami. Potem pochylił się nieco w stronę Katniss i patrząc prosto w jej szare oczy, powiedział – a ja wiem dokładnie o co ci chodzi.

Chłopak jeszcze przez chwilę wpatrywał się w oczy Katniss, a później wyprostował się i znów swój wzrok utkwił w ciemności otaczającej ich. Dziewczyna jednak nie mogła oderwać od niego wzroku, wpatrując się intensywnie w profil Peety, który po chwili ciszy kontynuował:

- Zaraz zaczniesz tyradę, dlaczego to ja powinienem przeżyć. Że jesteś tu tylko po to, by mnie ochraniać, bo mi się to należy i tak dalej. Wiedz, że to nie ma najmniejszego sensu – dodał rzucając krótkie spojrzenie Katniss.

- Peeta… - zaczęła Katniss po chwili ciszy, jednak chłopak szybko jej przerwał:

- Może się mylę?

- Nie – odpowiedziała krótko dziewczyna.

- To teraz przybliżę ci mój punkt widzenia. Jestem tutaj po to by cię chronić i pomóc ci zwyciężyć, bo moim zdaniem, i nie tylko moim, w pełni na to zasługujesz. I co teraz?

Katniss westchnęła cicho i krzyżując ręce na klatce piersiowej, odpowiedziała cicho:

- Pat.

Peeta nie wytrzymał i roześmiał się głośno. Wciąż chichocząc, dorzucił:

- Najwyraźniej.

Po chwili uspokoił się i zmieniając pozycję usiadł naprzeciw Katniss. Dziewczyna przez moment się zawahała, jednak wzięła przykład z chłopaka i krzyżując nogi, usiadła przodem w kierunku Peety. Ich kolana stykały się, a twarze dzieliło zaledwie kilkanaście centymetrów.

- Zróbmy krótkie porównanie – powiedział cicho Peeta, nie odrywając wzroku od oczu Katniss. – Kto czeka na ciebie w domu?

- Prim. Mama. Gale – dodała po chwili ciszy, spuszczając wzrok.

- Na mnie rodzice, którzy już w zeszłym roku spisali mnie na straty. Na pewną śmierć – dodał ciszej Peeta, jednak szybko potrząsnął głową, wyrywając się z zadumy.

- To nie… - zaczęła Katniss, jednak chłopak szybko jej przerwał:

- Krótkie pytanie, krótka odpowiedź. Czyja śmierć będzie znaczyła mniej? – zapytał Peeta, a Katniss otworzyła szerzej oczy, słysząc takie pytanie. Peeta dostrzegł w jej oczach iskierkę bólu, odbicie jego własnych uczuć.

- Peeta – wyszeptała cicho Katniss, z wyrzutem w głosie.

- Oczywiście, że moja. Dzięki swojemu czynowi sprzed roku, teraz możesz coś zmienić. To ty wpadłaś na pomysł z jagodami, to ty mnie uratowałaś. To dzięki tobie w innych dystryktach wybuchły bunty, zamieszki. – Peeta wymieniał szybko kolejne powody, jednak Katniss przerwała mu gwałtownie:

- Ty nie zdajesz sobie sprawy z mocy twoich słów! To ty sprawiłeś, że mieliśmy jakichkolwiek sponsorów, to ty swoimi wypowiedziami potrafiłeś zwrócić na nas uwagę. – Katniss zamilkła, lekko przerażona gwałtownością z jaką odpowiedziała.

- Pat – odrzekł Peeta, a Katniss mogłaby przyrzec, że w jego oczach dostrzegła iskierkę rozbawienia. – Tutaj nikt nikogo nie przekona do swojego zdania. Ostatnie pytanie – powiedział Peeta. Po chwili ciszy spuścił wzrok na swoje kolana i cichym głosem zadał pytanie. – Które z nas będzie bardziej tęskniło po stracie drugiego?

Peeta nie usłyszał odpowiedzi, więc podniósł wzrok i napotkał niedowierzające spojrzenie Katniss, która nie mogła uwierzyć, że Peeta wciągnął w to wszystko ich uczucia.

- Wiesz doskonale co do ciebie czuję – powiedział cicho Peeta, odgarniając z twarzy Katniss zabłąkany kosmyk jej włosów. – Oboje to wiemy – dodał jeszcze ciszej, prawie szeptem.

- To nie tak… - powiedziała Katniss, unikając wzroku Peety.

- A jak? – zapytał chłopak, jednak nie doczekał się odpowiedzi. – Kiedyś naprawdę myślałem, że być może coś do mnie poczułaś. I ja głupi nie chciałem słuchać rozumu, który podpowiadał mi, że to przecież niemożliwe. Posłuchałem za to serca i proszę, jak na tym wyszedłem. – Peeta uśmiechnął się ironicznie, a Katniss odwróciła wzrok, nie mogąc znieść widoku jego oczu pełnych bólu. – Ale będę konsekwentny i nadal będę się słuchał mojego serca, które każe mi cię uratować.

- To nie jest tak, że nic do ciebie nie czuję – wyszeptała Katniss po chwili ciszy. – Gdyby tak było nie uratowałabym cię rok temu. Jesteś jedyną osobą, która mnie rozumie i która potrafi odpędzić moje koszmary – dodała ciszej, w skupieniu przyglądając się guzikom swojego swetra.

- To tylko oznaka tego, że mnie potrzebujesz – powiedział Peeta, a Katniss mogłaby przyrzec, że usłyszała w jego głosie czułość. Wyciągnął dłoń i delikatnie musnął palcami jej podbródek, zmuszając ją, by spojrzała mu w oczy. – Ale poradzisz sobie. Jesteś silniejsza ode mnie. Szybko zapomnisz.

- Ty nic nie rozumiesz. – Katniss zacisnęła powieki, czując zbierające się pod nimi łzy. Skóra paliła ją w miejscu, gdzie dotknął ją Peeta. – Nie wiem, co do ciebie czuję – wyszeptała.

- Tym lepiej. Będzie ci łatwiej po tym wszystkim. – Peeta miał ochotę ją przytulić, jednak wiedział, że to nie jest najlepszy moment. – Będziesz miała Prim, mamę. I Gale'a – dodał.

- Nic nie rozumiesz – powtórzyła głośniej, unosząc powieki i wpatrując się w Peetę. – Nie wiem, co czuję do ciebie. Nie wiem, co czuję do Gale'a. Nic nie wiem! – wykrzyknęła, wstając. – Gubię się w moich uczuciach – dodała ciszej.

Peeta wstał i objął ją delikatnie. Katniss wtuliła się w jego koszulkę, zaciskając dłonie na jego plecach. Chciał jej powiedzieć, że po jego śmierci nie będzie miała przed sobą już takich wyborów, uznał jednak, że to byłoby zbyt brutalne. Zamiast tego, powiedział tylko:

- Po Igrzyskach będziesz miała mnóstwo czasu, by się nad tym zastanowić i pomyśleć, czego tak naprawdę chcesz.

Katniss nic mnie odpowiedziała, tylko jeszcze mocniej wtuliła się w ciało chłopaka. Peeta wzmocnił uścisk i schował twarz w jej włosach. Doskonale wiedział, że to ostatnia z takich chwil. Jutro oboje staną naprzeciw siebie i będą walczyć o przetrwanie, pragnąc jednocześnie ocalić tę drugą osobę.

- To nie ma najmniejszego sensu – powiedziała Katniss, odsuwając się od chłopaka i robiąc krok do tyłu. – Nie przekonamy siebie nawzajem do własnego zdania.

- Ale przynajmniej wiemy, na czym stoimy. – Peeta uśmiechnął się smutno, zdając sobie sprawę, że Katniss ma rację. – Chodź spać. – Wyciągnął dłoń w jej kierunku, którą po chwili wahania przyjęła.

W milczeniu zeszli po schodach i ruszyli korytarzem w kierunku swoich sypialni.

Gdy zatrzymali się przy pokoju Katniss, Peeta zauważył jej wahanie i bez słowa wszedł razem z nią do sypialni. Oboje położyli się na łóżku wtuleni w siebie.

- Ostatnia noc bez koszmarów – wyszeptała Katniss, kładąc głowę na piersi Peety i wsłuchując się w bicie jego serca.

Peeta jeszcze długo wpatrywał się w sufit, a gdy poczuł, jak oddech Katniss się wyrównuje, sam również zapadł w sen.

_Just close your eyes_

_The sun is going down_

_You'll be alright_

_No one can hurt you now_

_Come morning light_

_You and I'll be safe and sound_


End file.
